Kimberly Corman
Kimberly Corman (portrayed by A.J. Cook) is a character in the film Final Destination 2. She was one of the Route 23 survivors and serves as the female protagonist, alongside Thomas Burke. Before getting on the ramp to the highway, she suffers a premonition of the massive pile-up, killing dozens of people and her friends. After the dream, she panics and blocks the ramp with her SUV. After a few minutes, the pile-up happens with a deadly inferno and kills Kimberly's friends, Shaina, Dano, and Frankie, who were still inside her SUV. Kimberly realizes that this is the same incident of Flight 180 with Alex Browning and Death is once again hunting the survivors one by one. She teams up with Clear Rivers, the remaining survivor of Flight 180, and Thomas Burke, a police officer involved with the Route 23 crash, to learn how to cheat Death. Kimberly was supposed to have died a year ago when some street thugs tried to hijacked her mother's car and shot her to death, but she stayed behind to watch a news story about a teen named Tod Waggner who committed suicide in his bathtub. If she died Kimberly was the eighth and last survivor to die. Death Five years after Brian Gibbons' death, Kimberly went to a hardware store to ask for directions, where she met Burke inside the same store. As they greeted each other, an unmanned vehicle began to drive down the road until it crashed into the store, nearly killing Kim and Burke. They rushed outside the back door at the last minute only to come into contact with a woodchipper, which failed to shut off. Kimberly got her coat caught inside the machine and was slowly sucked in. Burke tried to save Kimberly, but in the process, he got caught in the machine too. Both of them were hacked to bits by the woodchipper. The newspaper article shown in the "Choose Their Fate" feature of Final Destination 3 which describes the accident reads verbatim as the following: *This article is the corrected version. For the mistakes it had see below. *The canonicity of the article is hotly debated, but thus far there is nothing contradicting or verifying it. *Note that the article says Route 180 pile-up, when in the film it was actually Route 23. *The article says the event took place at Lakeview, NJ, but in the film it says they were residents of White Plains, NY. *There is inconsistency in the timeline of events as described by this article. It says they were both the last survivors of the pile-up that happened three years ago. Kevin specifically said that the Flight 180 premonition happened six years ago, and in Final Destination 2, the pile-up happened on the exact day that marked a year since the Flight 180 premonition. Unless the newspaper article is outdated in the film, as it was covering a homeless man, this creates an error in the timeline. Signs/Clues * Kimberly avoided death twice. She was almost run over by the Truck from Hell along with her friends, but Burke intervened. She also drove a van into a lake and drowned herself, but she was revived. * At the top of the page of the newspaper, there is a heading that says "COST OF COMMUTING | B2-3" which could possibly be referencing the Route 23 pile-up. * The car started the chain reaction used to be owned by Evan Lewis. * The woodchipper that sucked Thomas and Kimberly in is owned by Brian Gibbons' father. * Thomas and Kimberly's death certificates were signed by Doctor Ellen Kalarjian. * The funeral services for both were held at Mr. Bludworth's Funeral Home. * Ironically, the machine that kills him is a machine that deals with logs and wood. * In the original script of Final Destination 3, Kimberly and Officer Burke were going to be on Train 081 and die along with Wendy, Kevin and Julie. Category: Characters Category: Final Destination 2 Category: Final Destination 2 characters Category: Visionaries Category:Deceased